1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video functions of portable terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal equipped with a projector and a method for displaying the data via the projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, portable terminals have been equipped with a variety of functions so that they can provide various services. Examples of such functions include a digital broadcasting function, an MP3 file playback function, a moving image reproducing function, an image preview function, a camera function, etc. Portable terminals also allow users to identify or create various types of data using their functions.
Conventional portable terminals are equipped with a display unit that is relatively small, as compact size and minimal weight are among some of the features most desired by consumers for portability. In other words, the display unit is small in size, conventional portable terminals have a limitation to display images or moving images when reproducing image data or moving image data. To resolve this problem, some portable terminals have been equipped with a projector for enlarging and outputting still or moving images that are normally displayed on the display unit. Such portable terminals with a projector have recently been used for outputting data at conferences or presentation sites where an overhead projector is not installed, using the projector module of the portable terminal.
In general, a person who does not physically attend a meeting or presentation may still participate in the meeting or presentation, using a conference call function of the portable terminals with a projector. An example of the conference call function includes a video call function, etc. However, the conventional portable terminals are disadvantageous in that, if a conference call function is executed while the projector is outputting data, the projector is turned off. In that case, other people attending the meeting and presentation cannot view data output from the portable terminals. Also, other people who attend the meeting or presentation using a conference call cannot view the data.